Forever A Saint
by GamerGirl01
Summary: After the events of Saints Row: The Third, The Boss, Shaundi, Pierce, Kenzie, Oleg, and Viola all go back to their lives as Saints, but the boss has something else of her mind that has been bothering her, so she calls up the Saints for a meeting. Boss/Viola, Girl/Girl stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Celebration

This is my first Fanfiction. Woooo!cx It contains minor language, that is why it's rated T, because little kids shouldn't see those words and Cussing shouldn't be a normal thing in this story.

(Because Summary have to be short and stuff.) It's about the Boss(Tori, which only Viola knows. Johnny did... But for you who have played the game know what happened.) and Viola. It's girl/girl stuff. Lalala, so if you don't like that kind of stuff. Please, lead yourself away. Johnny actually might play a major role, I'm not exactly sure yet, but he will come in one of the later chapters. And there are spacing issues, because I typed it on Google Drive or whatever, and I like how it looked on there, but when I copied and pasted, it looked complete crap.

* * *

Chapter 1

I called the main Saints that I needed for the meeting, I just need to get some stuff off my chest. I sit down in the living room of the hideout and I call everyone to the same room.

"I'm glad to see that you all made it on time." I said. "I still can't believe that I let Killbane go. But, I did it to save the girls."  
"Um, thank you, Boss. I was so scared that I forgot to say it when you saved us." Viola said with a smile.  
"Yeah, Boss. Thanks." Shaundi automaticly said afterwards.  
"You're welcome girls." I said. "I realized as Kenzie called me that you guys are more important than some fat ass motherfucker. I mean, so, he might come back crying to us to join the Saints, considering that we beat the shit out of this town."  
"And this is why you're the Boss." Pierce said.."So, um, Boss, can we throw a party?"  
"HELL YEAH!" I yelled. "Wait, only if it's okay with Shaundi. Considering last time..."  
"I'm fine with it, as long as there's not any assassin whores." Shaundi said with a laugh.

As everyone else started to talk, Viola just sat on the couch, she didn't seem happy. I walked to the couch and sat on it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Something's wrong. I know it."  
"It's nothing."  
I poked her stomach. "It's something, Viola."  
She laughed. "No, I just don't feel like talking to anyone. "  
I stood up and turned my back as I laughed. "Fine!"  
"No, no, sit back down Boss."  
I laughed as I sat back down. "You don't need to call me Boss."  
Viola looked lost. "I don't know your name..."  
"Tori, my name is Tori."  
"How come everyone calls you Boss?"  
"I never told them my name. Only Johnny knew, and now you."  
"How come?"  
"I don't know, actually. Boss just sounded better coming from everyone else."  
"Oh, makes sense."  
"Yeah, looking forward to the party tonight?"  
"I might not come."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not sure, I don't really feel part of the Saints. I really just wanted to get payback on Eddie, but, then again, I feel a lot happier with you guys."  
"That means alot, coming from a whore." I laughed as Viola gave me a go-to-hell look. "I'm kidding, you're not a whore."  
"Good, I didn't feel like dressing like a whore, again, after that Birk thing."

I laughed, I can't believe she remembered that after everything that has happened, I mean, if I was kidnapped, I wouldn't remember that.

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna dress like that either."  
"You basically made me."  
"Don't act like you didn't like it."

Kenzie decided to walk up with Pierce and Oleg.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but who would win in a game of chess out of these two?" Kenzie said with a smile.  
"Oleg." Viola and I said at the same time.  
"Man, you guys suck." Pierce said as he was walking away.

Viola stood up while the others walked away.

"Well, I'm gonna head home."  
"Well, if you decide to come, I'm gonna be in my room, away from everyone else."  
"Okay." Viola hugged me. Um.. She hugged me. What the hell. I couldn't help but to laugh.  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Don't laugh at me."  
"But, I already did." I yelled as she walked away.

Kenzie sat next to me with her laptop, as usual.

"Someone has a crush." Kenzie said laughing at me.  
"No."  
"Um, yeah. It's pretty obvious."  
"No."  
"Yeah."  
"We can argue about this all we want, but it's not true."  
"Oh, yeah, that's just like me saying that I don't like Oleg, but we know it's a lie." Kenzie blushed. "I just said that didn't I?"  
I laughed. "Yeah, you kind of did."  
"I never said that."  
"Mmhmm. Okay. Anyways, before you called me, to save the girls, Oleg said if you were there, he would pour his heart out. No joke. We thought we were all gonna die or some shit."  
"Oh my God. 'We thought we were all gonna die or some shit'."  
"Don't mock me."

4 HOURS LATER

* * *

While everyone was downstairs having a good time, I was in my room, listening to music, and reading and writing all at the same time. I heard a knock on my room. It really wasn't a familiar knock.

"Yo. Who is it?"  
"Viola."

I jumped up out of my chair and unlocked the door. Viola offered me a drink. I took it and sat back down.

"Antisocial?" Viola said, looking over at my desk.  
"Kinda. Why?"  
"It's obvious."  
"Well then."  
"This room is really soundproof. I like that."  
"Well, when you have homies that like you party, and you really don't. You have to have some privacy or whatever, I guess."  
"Exactly. So, whatcha working on?"  
"Shipping fanfiction."  
"Shipping?"  
"Well, for example, I'm writing about a band, a band I listen to, and there are two people that would be cute together. Like, they have a good friendship, and fan can see it. Like, all over each other friendship, like, straight guys, and people... 'fantasize' about them being together. Like, Gay couples that would never happen."  
"Strange."  
"Not really. Want to read what I have so far?"  
"Sure."

I got up and let her sit at my desk.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on everyone. So, I'll be back."  
"Okay."

I walk out of my room and down the stairs. I see Pierce getting a lapdance and Shaundi getting annoyed by Josh. Oleg and Kenzie are talking, and Zimos and his hoes are walking around, and a bunch of other Saints are dancing.

I walk over to Shaundi and kick Josh in the shin.

"Go. Now." I yelled at Josh.  
"O-okay. I'm leaving."  
"Don't leave, just like, go dance or something, I need to talk to Shaundi."  
"Oh, okay."

Josh got up to go do something else. I sat next to Shaundi.

"What's wrong? You seem pissed."  
"Nothing's wrong Boss. I'm having an amaz- Why the hell is Viola here?"  
"Because, one, she's a Saint. And, two, because she's my friend."  
"SHE BASICALLY KILLE-"

I stood up and covered her mouth.

"This isn't about that, calm down."  
"But."  
"But nothing, calm down."  
"Boss."  
"Dude, Killbane killed her sister. If my sister was killed by a Saint, I'd want to join a rival gang. Now calm down."  
"Fine."  
"Get a drink or something."

I walked back to my room, to see Viola still reading.

"Hey."  
"Hola. Got another computer?"  
"I have a Macbook. That okay?"  
"Yeah."

I walk over to my closet to pull out an older Macbook and it's charger.

"What do you need it for?"  
"Well, since you're gonna be on this computer. I might as well be on something else and do something else."  
"Oh, okay, it might need charging."  
"That's fine."

Viola got up and took the laptop from my hands and pulled up a chair near my desk. I sat back down at my desk.

"Got earbuds or headphones?"  
"I have a pair of Skullcandy's."  
"Okay."

I reach in my desk and pull out the headphones. I look at the logo and trip out.

"KENZIE!"

I ran downstairs and grabbed her.

"Kenzie, upstairs. Now."  
"Okay."

I dragged her back upstairs.

"Look at this shit."  
"Skullcandy's?"  
"Look at the damn logo."  
"Similar to the Decker's logo."  
"I thought the same."  
"What the hell is going on?" Viola said as she took the headphones off.  
"The Skullcandy logo looks extremely similar to the logo that is on all of the Decker's merch."  
"So you're saying Skullcandy is owned by Deckers?"  
"I don't know. Maybe."

2 HOURS LATER

* * *

The party was over and everyone went home but Viola. We just sat in my room and typed a bunch of nonsense of the computers.

"Tori, I'm hungry."  
"Yeah, me too. Wanna go get something?"  
"Sure."

I saved my work and shut my computer down. I stood up and took the elevator down to the garage. I decided to make my Temptress. Viola and I both got in and got something to eat at a local restaurant.

* * *

I'll update later today for tomorrow...c;


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight We Won't Forget

A new chapter! On the same day! Wooo!xD

Oh, and, I don't own the Saints, Pierce, Viola, Eddie (Killbane) The Luchadors, Morningstar, Deckers, Matt, Shaundi, Josh, Oleg, Kenzie or Kiki. But, I do own Tori!xD

* * *

I was sitting on my desk when I got a call from a number I didn't recognize. I picked my phone up and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hello Tori." A strange man answered.

I froze. It sounded like Killbane. I quickly unlocked my computer and saw Viola was online for chat.

"Um. Who is this? How do you know my name?" I panicked  
"The 'idiot' you didn't kill..." Killbane answered.  
"What do you want Eddie?"  
"I want to talk to Viola."  
"Why?"  
"I want to talk to her. Dammit!"

I started to shake as I was typing on my keyboard. 'Viola... Eddie called me. He wants to talk to you.."

I picked my phone back up.

"Eddie, why do you want to talk to her? I doubt she even wants to talk to you. You killed her damn sister! Just because she called you Eddie. Oh, I just called you Eddie. What are you going to do? Come kill me? You know I'll kick your ass. Because it's just you, no Deckers, no Morningstar and no Luchadors are left here in Steelport. You have nothing here."

Eddie hung up. I look back at my computer to see two unread IM's.

ViolaD: I'm obviously not going to talk to him. What did he want?  
ViolaD: Tori?

I messaged back.

LeLeader: I don't know what he wanted. But I kinda got mad and cussed him out. You don't even wanna know what I told him.  
ViolaD: Let me guess. It had to do with my sister.  
LeLeader: Yeah...  
ViolaD: Thank you. Oh, can I come over?  
LeLeader: Yeah. You can.c:  
ViolaD: Ok.(:

'Since Viola is coming over I should probably put on less whore like clothes on.' I thought to myself. I got up and put on a tank top with a jean vest, a pair of black jeans and black Vans.

After about 10 minutes, I hear a knock on my bedroom door. The knock was now familiar, it was a peaceful, safe sound. I loved it. I almost didn't want to answer the door, just so I could hear it again. I get up and open the door. Viola runs in and hugs me. Her arms around me, it was nice. I really felt safe. 'Wow. I'm sounding gay,' I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Look out the window."  
I turn around and look out of the window, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

I pick my phone up off the desk and I call the number that Eddie called me of off.

"Now you wanna talk?" Eddie asked.  
"Why the hell are there Luchador trucks outside my penthouse?"  
"No reason."  
"Bitch."

I hung up and ran out of my room into the basement.

"VIOLA!"  
"WHAT!?"  
"Grab a gun of choice, I don't care what it is. Just grab one, and a parachute."  
"Why a parachute?"  
"JUST GRAB IT."

We both put the parachutes on our backs. Somehow there were Luchadors surrounding the penthouse. There were even some on the helipad.

I shoot out the windows with my AR-55. and run around the pool until I get to the helipad. I kill the Luchadors and plant Satchel Charges on their helicopters.

"JUMP! NOW!" I yell to Viola.  
"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?"  
"No! Jump!"

We both jump off the helipad at the same time, "SHOOT AT THEM BEFORE WE LAND." I yell to her. We land of the road in front of the large building.

"I have that RC thing that Kenzie made! OH MY GOD. I can use that!"  
"Idiot."  
"Screw you, Viola."  
"Hmmm."

While Viola is over there, 'thinking' I started to use the RC Possessor to destroy the trucks before they run us over. After the ninth wave of Luchadors, Eddie comes walking up.

"We meet again, Tori."  
"Go somewhere else. We own this city."  
"Nah, I'm good," Right as he says that, he grabs Viola by the neck, "I think you'd like to join your sist-"  
"Go to hell, bitch." I shot Eddie in the head and he dropped Viola.  
"Y-you killed h-him." Viola said, limping to me.  
"Yes, yes I did. something I should have done at Murderbrawl... Are you okay?"  
"My leg is injured. That's all."

I picked her up, bridal-style and carried her into the penthouse.

"You okay?"  
"I'm fine, I just need to lay down for a while."  
"Ice pack?"  
"That would be nice."

I walk into the bathroom and get an ace bandage, and then to the kitchen for an ice pack. I was able to bandage her up before the swelling got any worst. I walked over the my desk and unhooked my laptop from all of the external exponents I had hooked up to it and I continued my writing as Viola was finishing up something she wrote.

**3 HOURS LATER**

* * *

I handed my laptop over to Viola to let her read what I had wrote, it was the shipping fanfic, it was finished, I was stoked to let her read it. I heard a knock on my door. Viola tried to get up.

"I'll get it," I said. I got up out of my chair and walked to the door. "Who is it?"  
"No one." a guy with an English accent said.  
"Matt, Kenzie's somewhere else."  
"Wait, I need to talk to you."  
"Ugh, fine," I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. "Make it fast."  
"You killed Eddie?"  
"Duh."

Matt hugged me, he smelt like some cologne you'd get from 'Nobody Loves Me,' It was wierd, but whatever.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. He scared the living shit out of me, and when he killed Kiki, that was the scariest moment ever."  
"You're welcome, you can go now."  
"Wait, I'd really like to join the Saints."  
I laughed. "Funny, you just really wanna get closer to Kenzie."  
"No. I can help, I can do the exact same stuff she can, so, it'd be twice the help. Twice the work."  
"Fine, but if you hug me again, I will tear your dick off. And, get some colors. I can't stand that neon, get some neon purple or something."  
"I won't. I promise. And okay."

Matt ran out of the pent house.

* * *

Wooo, new chapter and new Saint, I saw on the Wiki that we was gonna join the Saints... So, this is after the event of SRTT, so why not?xD

New chapter up tonight

~Maryssa.c;


	3. Chapter 3: The Smile That Doesn't Last

Matt joined the Saints!:D I've always kinda favored him in the game.  
This chapter, a certain person gets mad. :o

Tori called the saints down to the penthouse for once last discussion. No one knew what it was about, but they went anyways.

Oh, and if you haven't noticed by now, this story is writing in 1st person, so, Tori is narrating.

* * *

"I'm glad you all game," I said, "I have made a decision. We're going to go to Stilwater for a trip."

I heard a 'Wooo' from everyone. Since we have done a bunch of work, I thought we would go for vacation. "So, everyone, pack enough stuff for about a week." As everyone started to leave, I started to walk up the stairs to the top floor.

"Wait." Viola said, grabbing my wrist. "Yes?" I said, with the most confused look, ever. "I don't want to go." she said, as she started to lean on the railing. "What? Why?"  
"Miller, I can't stand him."  
"Come on Vi, it's not like you're gonna be around him a lot, maybe once or twice. Come on, please."  
"I can totally see an inner kid in you, that I'd like to see, so fine, I'll go."

I jumped for joy. "Yaaaaay!" I hugged Viola, she slowly wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I dug my face into her shoulder so she couldn't see that I was blushing, I'm pretty sure she knew, I hope it wasn't that obvious. I really hope it wasn't. I retreated from the hug, Viola and I stood there, just, staring at each other, it was pretty obvious that she knew I was blushing. She smiled brightly and kissed my cheek. The blush in my cheeks just got redder.

"You're way too cute, Tori. Just way too cute."

I hid my face in my hands.

"Hey, go pack. we're leaving tomorrow," I said, with my hands still on my face. "Tori, uncover your face." Viola said as she tried to move my hands, she grabbed my wrists and pinned me up against the wall. "You're so beautiful. I'm jealous," she said, making me blush even more. 'Why am I feeling this way?' I thought. I was lost, just thinking, not knowing what was going on. I was lost until I felt lips meet my own, her lips were so soft, they were complete perfection. I just stood there, frozen. I found myself to be unfrozen. I started to kiss her back. 'This isn't weird, right?' I thought to myself. 'No, this isn't weird.' It wasn't weird until we heard someone clearing their throat. Viola parted herself from my lips and covered her face. I look over the the elevator to see Shaundi.

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" Shaundi asked, knowing exactly what it was.  
"Uhm, it, th-that, it was n-nothing." I said. Shit, I was starting to stutter.  
"You know I don't like her!"  
"And you know, you're not the damn leader."  
"SHE KILLED JOHNNY." Shaundi's voice got louder and louder.  
"LOREN KILLED JOHNNY." I started to yell back. I saw Shaundi shrink, she was hurt. _I_ hurt her.

I walked over to Viola and hugged her. "That was great." I whispered into her ear. She smiled. Oh God, her smile was perfect._ "_I'll be right back."

I run down the stairs down to the garage. "WAIT." I yelled as Shaundi was getting into her car.

"What do you want?"

* * *

Short little chapter my friend helped me write, she's more into this writing girl/girl stuff than I am.

Will Tori and Shaundi make up? Will they be mad at each other for a while?

Update tomorrow! I'm tired. xD


	4. Chapter 4: Stilwater Bound

I've been replaying Saints 3, so I've been spelling stuff wrong and lalalala. And, I realized I've been spelling Luchadores wrong. And I'm going to continue from last time.

* * *

Last time:

* * *

I walked over to Viola and hugged her. "That was great." I whispered into her ear. She smiled. Oh God, her smile was perfect._ "_I'll be right back."

I run down the stairs down to the garage. "WAIT." I yelled as Shaundi was getting into her car.

"What do you want?"

* * *

"Why the hell does it bother you?" I asked as I was dragging Shuandi out of the car.  
"Because." Shaundi said, as she layed on the cold, hard concrete.  
"Because why?" I said, as a sat on her waist and pinned her to the ground. "Tell me, and I'll let you up."  
"It's obvious why."  
"No."  
"It really is."  
"No...?"  
"I'm jealous. It's obvious, Boss."  
"Um, okay, you can go." I said, as a helped her up.

Shaundi got in her car and drove off, I got in the elevator and waited for it to go up to the penthouse. The elevator stopped and I walked out. Viola was sitting outside, I walk out to the balcony and sit next to her.

"Shaundi's jealous..." I said, kind of laughing.  
"Me or what just happened?"  
"What just happened."  
"I didn't know she went that way."  
"Me either... I didn't even know you did."  
"Meh, I go both ways."  
"No dip." I laughed.

While Viola and I were talking, we both heard glass breaking, I stand up and turn around, I could not believe my eyes. Was that Gat? The only guy I ever really got close to?

"You just gonna stand there? Come on, give me a hug Tori." He said. Holy shit, it's really Johnny, I thought he died. I walk over to him and hug him, my face was buried in his chest, I was crying. I still couldn't believe my eyes. He was here, his arms around me. I could tell that Viola had no idea what to do. "Come on, Tori, don't cry." He let go of me. "I thought you were dead. I really, thought you were dead." I said, not letting go of him. "Johnny Gat, never dies." He said, sorta laughing and prying me off of him. "Have to seen or talked to Shaundi? She's been a bitch since she thought you died." I said, pulling my iPhone out. "No, I haven't we're gonna surprise her in Stilwater like I did you, just now."

**5 HOURS LATER**

* * *

I was packing up clothes for about a week or two, I could always buy more clothes if I needed it. I unhook my laptop from the monitor, keyboard and mouse, and open it up, I log into it and click on my IM app, Viola messaged me 5 minutes earlier.

_ViolaD_:** Hey, can I come over?  
**_LeLeader__:_** Yeah.  
**_ViolaD:_ **I need to explain some stuff to you.  
**

I open up Microsoft Word and start writing down random stuff, when I hear a knock on my door. I close my laptop, get up and walk to the door and open it. Viola walks in and sits on my bed. "So, it's obvious that Gat didn't die," she said, messing with her hair. "He was actually thrown in jail."

"And he couldn't get out for that long? Wow." I said, sitting on the bed by Viola. "Well, at least he wasn't killed." she said, looking at the ground. "Yeah, at least he isn't dead." I said, standing up. "You seemed really happy to see him, crying and everything, I have never seen someone so happy to see someone that they cry."

I just sat there, on my bed, almost about to cry again when Viola hugged me, I always loved her hugs, she was always so warm, and stuff, she was like a skinny teddy bear. She was just so adorable. Meh, I don't know. She was perfect in every way, shape, and form. The way she talked, was just, perfect. I think I might actually like her. Damn. Viola lets go of me and takes my laptop, she saves my work and logs out of it. She put it in the case and zips it up. "One step closer to Stilwater, Tori." She says, carrying the slightly heavy case by the door and setting it down.

"It's actually pretty late, you gonna stay here?" I asked. "You can if you want. I don't mind."  
"Thanks Tori. I mean it, really." she said as she sat back down on the bed.

I get up and walk into the bathroom to change into a white tank top and purple basketball shorts. I walk back into my room to see Viola laying in my bed, under the covers and everything. "So you just assume you can sleep in my bed?" I said, laughing at her. "Maybe. I don't want to know who's been on the couch in the other room." She said, scrolling through her phone. "You've got a point there. I should clean it later. Move, other side. I always sleep on the right side." I said, pushing her over. "Fiiiiiiiiiine." She said, moving to the other side of the bed. I lay on the bed and pull the covers up over me and lay there, checking Facebook before I fall asleep. After about 5 minutes of looking at random stuff, I lean over and pull my charger into my phone and put it on the nightstand. I shift myself around in the bed, trying to get comfortable. I find a comfortable position and lay there for a while. I finally fell asleep.

**30 MINUTES LATER.**

* * *

I wake up to find Viola cuddling with me. Damn, it was nice. I didn't want to move at all. I was actually really cold, it was always cold in my room though. I look at the clock on my nightstand. I was only asleep for 30 minutes. Damn. I really was tired. To try to go back to bed, I lay on my stomach and with my head to the left. I open my eyes and see Viola there, sleeping, her arm still around me.. Holy shit, she was so cute, even sleeping. I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

* * *

I wake up to my alarm going off,

_'No, no no, you know it will always just be me.  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster.  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?'_

__I pick my phone up and turn the alarm off and set it back down. It was 6:30. It was too early for this shit. I try to get up, but Viola pulled me back and closer to her. Damn, that feeling was amazing. "Viola, we have to get up." I said, trying to get her up. "No. I don't want to get up." I said, still not letting go of me. "But, you have to. I will drag you out of this bed, and-"  
"And do what?"  
"Nothing, just get up."

Viola get I go and we both got up, we both went to the bathroom and put on make-up and fixed our hair. We did our normal morning stuff, ate breakfast and walked down to the garage with our luggage and put it into my white Infuego. We both get in and I drive to Stilwater. When we get there, we unload our luggage into the apartment that I had bought a few years earlier.

* * *

So, here's your update. I had family visit, and well. I had to visit with them, even though I didn't want to. And I'm really tired, so my writing may not be good. And the lyrics are from 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes' by Panic! At The Disco, if you wondering. I can't promise an update today or tomorrow. So, I'll update soon.

-Maryssa.


	5. Chapter 5: Stilwater

Hey guys. :3 The last chapter took me a while, so that's why I didn't update as fast as I could. But, this chapter should be a little longer. So, Johnny! He's not dead. :3 Woooooo. Happiness for all and They're in Stilwater in this chapter, so yeah. :3 And I've realized, I've been spelling Kinzie wrong. **facepalm** I should really start playing the game before I start writing.

* * *

I walk into the kitchen of my apartment, it was just how I left it, clean. I was happy. No one had tried to break in. I look in the fridge and I see absolutely nothing in there. I close the fridge and walk into my bedroom. I see Viola with all the luggage and putting stuff in different places to make it look like less clutter. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the store and get some stuff. You wanna come?" I said, pulling some money out of the safe. "Sure." She said, dropping a suitcase on the floor.

We walk out of the apartment and get into the white Infuego that we had drove here with. I drive a couple miles away from the apartment. We walk into the store, since it was just us two are the apartment for the time that we were staying, I decided to just get a half-gallon of milk, a dozen small eggs, a small package of bacon, and a couple different cereals. I plan to make breakfast, and just buy dinner. I hope so, anyways. I don't like cooking dinner, at all. We check out, it ends up being $24.54. Cheap, for once. We load the groceries into the car and get ourselves in. I make the short drive back to the apartment. I park the car outside of the apartment and grab all of the groceries and walk into the apartment. I take the groceries out of their bags and put them away.

I throw myself on the couch and turn the TV on to something random. I grab my laptop out of the bag and turn it on. I arch my legs and sit the laptop on my legs. I plug my headphones into my phone and open up Pandora. I turn on my 'Paramore' radio and put my headphones on. Viola comes and sits on the other end of the couch while I'm still on my laptop. "Hey." She says, handing me a Coke. I take the drink and set it on the table behind my head. "Hey, and thanks." I said, leaning up to slip a hoodie over my head. "So, Johnny is going to surprise Shaundi?" Viola said, before taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah, she should be here soon, I think." I said, changing the song that I was listening to. "She acts like she wants to kill me or something." she said, laughing. "Well. She absolutely hates you," I said, "She thinks you killed Johnny." She got up and walked to the bedroom. I still sit there on the couch, on my phone and laptop. She takes around 15 minutes.

Viola walks out of the bedroom, wearing jeans and a hoodie. What the hell? I'm used to her wearing that black dress with that one chain belt. But, nope. Something completely different. I close my laptop and put my phone in my pocket, then get up off the couch and walk over to Viola. "Is this a change?" I asked. Damn. She's so beautiful. "Maybe," She winked at me. "Anyways, we're going to do some stuff." "Like what?" I asked. She grabbed me by the wrist and started to pull me along with her. "Come on. I want to have a little bit on fun before people get here." She said, tightening her grip on my wrist. She finally let go of my wrist when we got to the parking area of the apartment complex. "Drive your motorcycle somewhere. Anywhere. I don't care." She said as she smiled brightly. I got on my black Estrada. Left the way I left it before I left. It was still shiny as when I left it, like someone had just waxed it. Viola pulls a key out of her pocket and hands it to me. I put the key in the ignition and push a little on the gas. It sounded amazing. Like it was brand new. Viola hops on the back once I back it up a little. She hangs on to the back of the motorcycle as a slowly ride the streets on Stilwater. As I go faster, she wraps her arms around my waist.

I pulled into the parking garage and parked my motorcycle ever so neatly and let Viola get off before I did. Once she got off, I did. I stood there, looking at my pride and joy. My motorcycle was a big part of my life. I'm just surprised it wasn't stolen. I turn around and Viola slightly pushes me on my motorcycle. I sit on the seat looking back at her. "What the-" Her lips met mine. She had once hand on my neck and chin, and the other on my side. I absolutely loved when she did this. I felt amazing, like everything was perfect. I wrap my arms around her waist, pull her closer and close my eyes. She ran her tongue across my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little and she dove her tongue into my mouth. I moaned a little at the feeling. It was just amazing. I open my eyes for a second when I hear footsteps. "Um. What the hell?" Pierce said. I lightly pushed Viola off of me and bit my lip in confusion. "Oh, don't worry, I walked in on the same a couple days ago." Shaundi said. Damn, I wanted to punch her in the throat right about now. "So, what is this?" Pierce said, as he motioned over to Viola and I. "Honestly, I don't even know." I said, as a stood up. "I don't know, either." Viola said as she messed with her hair.

Pierce, Viola, Shaundi and I all walk to the apartment. Pierce sits at the bar, and Shaundi sits in one of the chairs by the TV. Viola and I take a seat on the couch. I pull my phone out and text Johnny. '_Shaundi's here. You ready_?' He texts back, '_Yeah, almost there._'

We all wait around, basically minding our own business, when the door opens quietly. Johnny walks in and closes the door quietly. He motions for me to be quiet, considering I was the only one that knew he was here. He walks over to Shaundi and puts his hands over her eyes. "What the hell!?" She yelled, "Get your hands off of me!" She jumped up out of the chair and almost smacked Johnny in the face. She realized who he was. "Johnny..." She started to cry. "You're alive..." He hugged her tightly.

We all sat around and talked for quite a while. Johnny stood up. "We should go out, go clubbing or something."  
"I'm up for it." Shaundi and Pierce said at the same time. "What about you two?" Johnny asked Viola and I. "I'm fine. I need to catch up on some stuff." I answered. "I'll stay here with Boss. You guys go ahead." Viola answered. Shaundi, Pierce and Johnny walked out of the apartment and did what they wanted. I walk to my bedroom and lay on the bed, scrolling through random things on my phone. Viola sits on the bed next to me. "Hey Tori." I put my phone down and look at her, "Hey."  
"Ready for bed?"  
"Yeah." I answer. I pick my phone back up and put it on charge. I stand up and move the sheets so I can get under then. We lay in bed, cuddling.  
"Hey, Tori?" Viola whispers.  
"Yeah?" I whisper back.  
"I love you." She whispers. I'm shocked. I'm absolutely speechless.  
"I love you too, Viola." I whisper as I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Update, finally! Hope you enjoy and stuff. And update soon.!

-Maryssa. cx


	6. Chapter 6: That One Early Morning

Hey! Over 1,000 views! Holy shit! Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! Last chapter was kinda hard for me to write, considering I was finishing at 4-7 in the morning, without sleeping the night before. This chapter is going to be short and And also continuing from last chapter.

I forgot to add something at the end of chapter 1, if any of you were wondering about that entire Skullcandy thing, I was sitting in my room one night, and was getting headphones, and they happened to be Skullcandy's and like, the logo and the Decker's logo's look a lot alike, like no I was all like, ermagerhd,

So. Yeah.

* * *

LAST TIME

"Hey, Tori?" Viola whispers.  
"Yeah?" I whisper back.  
"I love you." She whispers. I'm shocked. I'm absolutely speechless.  
"I love you too, Viola." I whisper as I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up around 7:30 to Viola literally laying on me, she was actually quite light. I start laughing at her. She groans. "Ugh, what time is it?" She said as she rubs her eyes like a child waking up. I look over at my clock. "7:34." She once again groans. "Do I have to get up?" "No. You don't, I'm not going to force you." I say as I roll her off of me. "Good, I'm going back to sleep, it's too early." She said as she pulls the covers over her head. "Wait, about last night? Did you actually mean what you said?" I said, pulling the covers off of her head. she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, "Yes, I mean everything I said last night." she whispered in my ear. "So what does this mean?" I ask, "Like, us?" She laughed, "Well, possible girlfriends?" I bite my lip, "Possible?" She sits up and wraps her arms around my neck, "Yeah, possibly." I look deep into her brown eyes, I'm pretty sure I was blushing by now. "So, this means-" She smiles, "Yes, Tori, whatever thought is in your mind." I laughed, "What am I thinking then?" "Oh, um, I don't know, I was thinking about dating." I laughed, I knew she thought I was thinking wrong. I might of been, I don't even know. "I was thinking that too. I was testing you, Viola." She laughed and kissed me on my cheek. "I'm going back to bed." She pulls the covers back over her and lays her head on the pillow. "I think I am too." I lay next to her, wrap my arm around her and pull her closer. "You're just lucky I'm cold." Viola joked. "Whatever, you're not even cold." I said, rubbing her flat stomach. "I know. Just shut up." She buried her face in the pillow. I laughed, "Just go to sleep." "Okay."

* * *

Short little chapter. Meh, whatever. but, Ha, just once paragraph, that's how I roll, but, the next chapter is gonna be kinda big, so I didn't want to add this little part with it. but, yeah, enjoy and shit.

-Maryssa cx


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter should be quite long. Emphasis on the should. xD  
I'm seriously, tripping out from all the tense changes.  
Um, yeah, let's start. cx  
My friend told me that I say 'I' too much... Haaaaa. I do. .-.  
Author noteeeee; Texting... I will NOT use texting slang. It makes me wanna punch babies. So, Excuse my properness for le texting and stufffffff. Aaaaand. Texting/IMs should be in _Italics. _Kay.c:

* * *

After a long day of just running errands, by myself, I arrive at the apartment. I park my white Infuego in the parking garage and walk to the apartment, search each of the rooms to find that no one else is there. I walk into my room and hang my purse on the door handle and lay on my bed, pull my phone out of my pocket, unlock it, and turn on some music. I roll over, lay on my back, and stare at the ceiling. I hear someone walk into the apartment, I didn't think much of it. Someone ran into the room and jumped on top of me. "Heeeeey!" Viola says and kisses me on the cheek. "Oh God, you scared the shit out of me!" I yell. "Good, I did my job then." She laughs. "Um, please, get off of me." She gets off of me. "Happy?" I laugh, "Yeah, I am now." I sit up and grab my phone, to see two unread texts from Shaundi, _'Boss, we should go clubbing.' 'Boss, text me back, or something.' _I laugh at her stupidity, "She knows I don't like to go clubbing or anything." Viola sits up and looks at me. "So the 'big, bad' boss can't handle her liquor?" I snicker, "I can... sometimes." Viola laughs, "Only sometimes?" I sit up,"Yeah." She lays back down. "Anyways, I just might go. Johnny might be with her." I get off the bed and walk to the bathroom. I change into a black tanktop, short black shorts and white Vans.

I walk to the sink, and brush my teeth and wash my face. I walk out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna leave now." I say. "Okay," she says, I walk over to the bed, lean over, and quickly kiss her on the lips. "I love you." I say. "I love you too." She says as I walk out the door. I walk to the parking garage and get in my black Temptress. I text Shaundi, "_Hey, where are you at?" _I put the key into the ignition and turn it when I felt my phone vibrate. _"Purgatory." _I smiled. So many memories came back. I texted her back. _"I'll be there in about ten." _I pull out and drive around 7 miles to get there.

I park the car and get out of it, I walk into the elevators and go down. No one was there. "Hello?" I ask. I heard running but didn't know where it was coming from. I look around, trying to figure out where the noise is coming from. I turn around to see Shaundi and Johnny. "Hey." They say as they both hug me. They both smelled like strong alcohol. They were completely drunk. It was ridiculous. "Come and sit down." She says as she drags me to the main room. "Oh, no, I'm good," I say. "I was was just going to stay for a short time. To well, check up on people." I try to get away from her grip. "Shaundi, we can talk later. it's just late and I'm tired," I say as I get away from her grip. "I'm gonna go." She sits down, "Oh, okay." She looked really sad. I felt really bad. "Look, I'm come tomorrow, I promise, I'm just really tired." I walk out of Purgatory, get in my car, and look at my phone. Two unread texts from Viola.

_"When are you coming home?", "Babe?"_

I reply, _"I'm coming home now, Shaundi and Johnny were both drunk. I'll be there in about 15 minutes, I'm gonna bring home some food. Freckle Bitch's okay?" _She replies, _"Yeah, that'll be fine, thanks."_

I drive a couple miles to get to the nearest Freckle Bitch's, when I get there, I buy a couple hamburgers and drive back to the apartment. I park my car, get out of it, and walk into the apartment bedroom. I see Viola laying down, on the laptop. "Guess who's back with food." I say. Viola sits up quickly and grabs a burger out of the bag. "Thanks, so what went on?" I got a burger out of the bag and unwrapped it, "Well, for one, they were both drunk, and you know how I can't stand to be around people who are drunk. Two, Shaundi was acting a bit... You know.." She lowers the burger from her mouth. "Oh, so that's why you left. Yeah, I can understand." I take a bite out of my own burger. We finishing eating, throw our trash away and lay back on the bed. I look at my phone, "11:35 PM" it reads. "It's late, I think I'm gonna go to bed." I say as I get up to go to the bathroom. "Yeah, me too. Any idea on what we're gonna do tomorrow?" Viola says as she also gets up. I lean over the sink and sigh. "I'm actually not sure. I was supposed to the something with Johnny, but he's probably going to be extremely fucked up and not wanting to do anything." Viola giggled, "That doesn't sound like fun." I slump over the sink even more, "Nah. I'd rather spend my time, here with you." She leans over the counter beside me and smiles, "Oh, yeah?" I lean back up and gently push her, "Yeah. Like, tomorrow we could go on a date or something instead." She looks at me, "That'd be great." I smile, What do you want to do then?" I ask. She walks back into the bedroom. "I don't know, I'll let you know in the morning." She says. I lean back over the sink, wash my face and brush my teeth. Viola later does the same. We both climb into bed and turn our alarms on. I turn over, wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer. "I love you, babe." I whisper into her ear. "I love you, too."

We both fall asleep quite fast.

* * *

**Next Morning.**

Both of our alarms go off. 10:00. Fuck. I lean up over Viola to turn hers off before I turn mine off. "Good morning, babe. Time to wake up." I whisper as I nudge at her. "I don't want to wake up yet." She groans. "I know. I know. But you have to." I assure her. She leans up. "Fine." She then walks to the bathroom. I lean over to check my phone. 3 texts. One from Johnny, '_Where the fuck are you?_' and two from Shaundi, '_Come back tomorrow?_','_Please?_' I sigh and put my phone back down.

Viola and I both walk into the kitchen and sit down. I make up us both a cup of coffee and set it down on the table. "Did you sleep well?" I ask her. She picks up her cup of coffee with both hands, like she's cold, takes a sip and answers, "Yeah, I slept fine. You kept me warm." She smiled. I pick up my cup and I take Viola's hand. I walk us both into the living room and we sit on the couch. I set my cup down on the table and wrap my arms around Viola. She looks at me, blushes and smiles. I return the smile. "I love you." She says as she lays her head on my shoulder. "I love you too." I say as I lift her head to kiss her. The kiss was small and quick. Nothing much, really. "What do you want to do today?" I ask, "Did you sleep on it?" She smiles. "Yeah, I did... How about a walk on the beach this evening?" Oh God, the most perfect thing, ever. "That would be amazing. But what do you want to do before then?" She signs, "I don't know, your choice?" I think..."Oh, so, there's something that everyone but Johnny doesn't know about me... And I want to tell you, but, I think you should see. Get dressed, and I will." I let her get up off the couch first so I can afterwards. "Shower?" She asks. "Nah, you go ahead." "Oh, okay." As I wait for Viola to get out of the shower, I put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a black and red plaid button-up shirt, and my favorite pair of black Vans. I walk to the closet, and pull out an old bag. I open it up and pull out a fairly worn skateboard. I haven't ridden one in ages. I'm sure I still remember. I walk out of the apartment into the parking garage. I walk to my car and put the skateboard in the trunk.

I walk back into the apartment to see Viola dressed in a black shirt, ripped jeans, a chain belt, some black heels, and her hair was pulled up, with her pink sunglasses. She's always perfection. Even when she's right out of bed. "Wow. You look amazing." I say with a smile. She smiles back at me, "Thanks." I pick up my backpack by the door. "You're welcome... Ready to go?" I ask. "Um. Sure. Where are we going?" I open the door and walk out of it, Viola following me. "It doesn't matter." We walk to the parking garage and get into the car. I drive quite a ways the to nearest skate park. (a/n... Does Stilwater have a skatepark like the GTA series does? I'm not sure...) I pull up near the skate park, get out of the car to open the trunk. I grab my skateboard as Viola walk up. "So the 'big, bad' boss is a skate punk?" She says as she laughs, "I really didn't expect this. Cute though." I laugh and look at the ground. Skate punk, actually kind of funny.

**After One Hour of Skating.**

(a/n... I'm pretty sure we all don't want to read about someone skating...)

* * *

I drive us both back to the apartment. We both get out of the car and walk in. It was 4ish. Meh. I walk into the bedroom and throw myself on the bed. Viola sits next to me. "So, tonight." I look at her and smile, "Yeah. Tonight. Beaches and shit." She laughs. "Beaches and shit... Oh God."

I get up off the bed and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards, I put on camo cargos, capri style, green flip-flops, and a black tank. I dry my hair and style it. It was almost 6. God, I take forever. I walk out of the bathroom into the living room. Viola's dressed in her normal black, but a different dress. "Ready?" I ask. She gets up off of the couch and walks towards the door. "Yup." We both walk into the parking garage to get into my red Vortex. I drive us both to the beach. After a short drive, I park. We both get out of the car and walk to the shoreline. It was just before sunset. Even though it wasn't sunset, it was still beautiful. Viola holds my hand as we walk up and down the beach, waiting for sunset. I stop walking, but I don't let go of her hand. I pull her closer to me and hug her. "Viola. I love you. No... I _fucking_ love you. More than absolutely anything. Being with you has probably been the best decision I have every made." She smiles as she retreats from the hug. Before she could even say a single word, I wrap one arm her, pulling her closer, leaving one hand on her hip and using the other to cup her perfect face, I kiss her. More passionate than any other. She pulls away and smiles. "I love you too, Tori." she says as she hugs me.

* * *

Finally, after over a month! School man... Well.. Homeschool... It  
Anywhore! I'm thinking of adding a bit of Saints Row IV into this around chapter 10ish, instead of writing a separate story. Which I might just do anyways.  
Anyways. Enjoy and though i thought this chapter was complete shit. You guys mightlike it

OH! And thanks for over 5,000 views!


End file.
